


Why Do I Care?

by TalosLives



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Complete, Drama & Romance, F/M, Feels, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Romance, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives
Summary: After having a really shitty day, Blitzo decides to go to Stolas's place to get some sexual stress relief. However, he sees the demon prince getting very close to a demon Blitzo has never seen before and when it gets really affectionate, the heartbroken Imp assumes he's being replaced. Angry and upset, Blitzo takes it out on everyone around him including Stolas who he breaks up their 'relationship' with much to his shock and sorrow.Will the two ever get back together? Was Stolas really cheating on Blitzo with another demon? Or was this all a misunderstanding that leads to certain feelings being realized?
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a merry christmas. A one shot I made for you to enjoy.

Blitzo would never admit it, but he did like the feeling of warm feathers brushing against his back. It was a feeling he had gotten used to since he and Prince Stolas had started their little ‘business agreement’ when the royal bird found out Blitzo had stolen his grimoire. Had it been any other demonic overlord in Hell, Blitzo would have been paste in ten seconds flat upon being found out. Instead, Blitzo stole from the one guy, in all of Hell, that was utterly smitten with him and his cock. 

Thankfully, for the sake of his balls, it was only once and a while when the owl prince asked for it, or if Blitzo was having a rough day and needed some significant stress relief. Such as the shitty ass day he had been having all morning and afternoon. First, his car broke down. Then Moxxie forgot to get his favorite coffee. Three clients all canceled because they wanted to try out that stupid Hazbin Hotel bullshit for redemption. The one target he and his team tried to kill today for four hours kept getting revived by C.H.E.R.U.B. until they gave up. And, to top it all off, he found out his car got keyed just a few minutes later.

“Goddamnit, and I just got a new paint job,” Blitzo muttered as he walked through the bushes of the familiar palace grounds of his somewhat secretive lover.

It was only ‘somewhat’ since everyone in his company knew that he was sleeping with Stolas and the owl’s family, which led to some awkward moments. Moxxie was always worried that such an affair would ruin their image as a company, while Millie thought they were a cute couple. Blitzo was still trying to figure out a way to get a foursome going on with the two of them, but he was still blank on that department. Loona didn’t give a fuck so long as Blitzo remembered to come home with the groceries afterward. Octavia didn’t like him initially, but she eventually accepted that he would be around since he made her dad happy. As for Stella? Well, he was glad he learned knife dodging from his old days at the circus.

Honestly, Blitzo didn’t know why he was doing this more often than he should. Initially, it was just a once-a-month thing while occasionally hanging out due to Stolas bribing him with money. Now he visited more often and hung out with the stupid prince without him paying for anything.

Most of the time.

“Seriously,” Blitzo muttered as he started to climb the wall to get to the balcony where his feathery stress relief awaited him. “He’s lucky that I need a release. I hope he likes angry sex.” Blitzo then snorted. “Fuck it. He likes all kinds of sex.”

He was just about to continue his climb when he heard what sounded like Stolas laughing near the window he was next to on the left. Curious, he perched over and saw that the prince was indeed smiling with joy while holding a teacup with his one hand. Across from him, on a comfy couch, was a demon that Blitzo had never seen before. He was a giant flaming bird with handsome features that even made Blitzo blush upon seeing just how beautiful he looked. The demon could almost be mistaken for a woman were it not for his rock hard six-pack of a body. His large flaming wings gave off such warm heat; it felt like a second sun was nearby. Blitzo now recognized the demon's race as a “phoenix,” which surprised him since he didn’t think phoenixes were demons. He knew some of them were in Heaven, but there were some also in Hell?

The clothing he wore spoke of royalty as well. He dressed in a golden military-like uniform with a silver sash and cloak around his neck. Roses stitched across the center of his chest, and he had a saber strapped to his fluffy blue pants. Blitzo just hung there watching the two talk to one another and having a good time with their tea. It almost made Blitzo wonder if he should leave if this person were so crucial for Stolas to grace himself with.

However, as fortune had it, the two soon stood up and began to wipe their mouths. Sighing in relief, Blitzo was about to continue his climb until he saw something that made him freeze up. The two demons were hugging each other, and not in a simple, friendly way either. Blitzo felt his mouth slowly open as the two nuzzled with gentle affection that the imp had only ever seen happen to two others in all of Hell: Octavia and Blitzo himself.

There were a hundred different explanations that Blitzo could have come up with, but the first one that came to his mind was just how eerily similar it was to the hugs that Blitzo got from Stolas. The prince could be over affectionate at times, but he knew Stolas well enough to know what even a simple smile could mean. The way he was tightening his arms around the phoenix and that bright smile he had on his cheeks. Could it be?

“N-No,” Blitzo said to himself, shaking his head as his eyes began to get misty. “He wouldn’t…I mean…we are…or…I mean…he…”

There was no way Stolas was doing this to him. He often told him that there was no other he took into his bed except his wife, of which nothing ever happened, and Blitzo because he liked him. Blitzo thought he was lying for so long that he even started believing Stolas. It felt...nice to know somebody treasured him that much—a feeling he never had in his entire life. Yet, a cynical part of him was always telling him that such a thing was merely a lie. Nothing more than an illusion created by a cheating husband to hide his guilt of infidelity. Maybe this was proof of it, but why was it hurting, nonetheless?

He felt his heart sinking deep into his stomach. Ever since this started, Blitzo told himself, over and over again, that their relationship was nothing more than physical. No matter how much Stolas looked at him with those gazing wonderous red eyes, pressed his warm heart against his chest, or whispered soothing coos into his ears after hours of lovemaking. Stolas didn’t spend time out of his busy schedule for Blitzo because they were… _ friends. _ That pet name he made,  _ Blitzy,  _ was a stupid name he said out of teasing. Even if it did make Blitzo smile a bit in private, all of this wasn’t real. It was just a means to remind him of their agreement—an agreement he had honored ever since.

So why did it feel like a betrayal?

Why was Stolas giving such affection to this handsome, rich, and high-status looking demon who was taller, buffed, and maybe even less of a loser? Why were tears even coming down Blitzo’s eyes? It wasn’t like he cared! Why did he care? He didn’t care at all if Stolas found a new lover! Even if it felt like a knife twisting into his heart upon seeing Stolas peck the phoenix demon on the cheek and helped guide him out of the building.

Wiping his eyes, Blitzo just slowly made his way down the wall and towards the entrance he came. Suddenly, everything that happened to him today didn’t matter anymore.

Because all of it didn’t hurt as badly as this.

***

Blitzo didn’t know how much he drank in the past three hours, but he was still sober enough to head back to work. Not that it mattered much since not only were no clients to talk to or targets to eliminate but for some reason, just going back to I.M.P HQ made him think about… _ him. _

Hell, the only way this company could function was because of the stupid book that  _ asshole  _ owned and let Blitzo borrow. Just thinking about going into the human world reminded Blitzo of all the times that  _ dickweed  _ showed him the realm to explore human society's wonders. He could recall all the fascinating landscapes, food, and cities that he had seen both with and without his employees. Earth was quite a paradise despite its problems when you compared it to Hell. He remembered that one night at the Eiffel Tower in France. The wind in his and Stolas’ face as they watched the sunset with his hand over his. He noticed but didn’t remove it because he was too busy focusing on the sun. And, to his shame, he enjoyed the feeling.

A fat load of bullshit that was all in the end, huh?

He opened the door to his company and saw Loona playing on her phone again by the reception desk while Millie was drinking some water by the cooler. Moxxie, however, was already marching towards him with steam coming out of his ears.

“There you are, sir!” Moxxie complained, as always, while Blitzo slowly walked into the office’s main room. “Where the fuck have you been?! You’ve been gone for nearly five hours without once answering my calls! What if a client showed up?! Why are you such an irresponsible boss, Blitzo?!”

If it were any other day, Blitzo would be just telling Moxxie to shut the fuck up and quit bitching. Or make some lie about how he went to do something to better the company. Yet, for some reason, he just couldn’t find the strength to do so.

“I’m sorry, Moxxie,” Blitzo apologized as he walked right past him. “It won’t happen again.”

“…what?” Moxxie said, freezing in place with his eyes wide. He wasn’t the only one who was stunned by such a lackluster responce. Millie had dropped her cup of water in shock while Loona looked up from her phone with a raised eyebrow. “Um, thank you, sir?”

“Right,” Blitzo said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Anything we need to discuss since I was gone for so long?”

“Um,” Moxxie soon collected himself before walking over to Blitzo. “We need to get more ammunition, sir. I know you keep saying we need to save every bullet possible because of cost, but I feel that being prepared is more important and-“

“Alright, make a request, and we’ll have it shipped this week,” Blitzo stated, which only made the three employees stare at him some more in disbelief. 

He turned to Millie and said, “Millie, mind cleaning up that mess you made? Thanks?” 

Then to his adopted daughter. “Loona, put that phone away. You’re a secretary and need to act like it. I know you’re my daughter and all, but that’s no excuse to work lazy. Act more like Moxxie. He’s a prime example of a good worker.”

“…what the fuck?” Loona asked, staring at her dad as if he was an alien.

Rubbing his temples, Blitzo sighed. “You know what…let’s just clock out early. It’s been a long day, and I…I need to be alone. Just…head home. Don't worry about the hours. I’ll make sure you’ll all get your pay for the day.”

And with that said, Blitzo walked over to his office and closed the door behind him. The three members of I.M.P. just stood there in utter silence as their brains tried to comprehend what had happened. Finally, Millie spoke for them all, “What the fuck just happened?”

***

Loona would never admit it, but she was worried about Blitzo. Most demons assumed she didn’t give a rat's ass about him, but the truth was that weird, psychotic, and immature asshole of an imp was her father. Much as she was embarrassed by him most of the time, he did take care of her and never once stopped calling her family—something she would always treasure deep inside. 

So when Blitzo started acting quiet, severe and treated Moxxie like he was an actual employee instead of a little bitch, Loona knew something was  _ very  _ wrong. Even the imp couple could see it and quickly summoned a private meeting with her while Blitzo went out to cash in their latest checks from their clients.

“Okay, we all know that Blitzo has been... _ off  _ as of late,” Moxxie said, walking back and forth in the meeting room. “And while I admit I do kinda like the fact he’s taking me more seriously-”

“Which nobody ever does except for your wife,” Loona pointed out, but Moxxie pretended to ignore her.

“-the point is I’m worried about him, and I know you two are as well,” Moxxie finished with his arms crossed. 

“Well, it can’t be work-related,” Millie pointed out. “I mean, all our jobs have been smooth as butter.”

“Yeah, but that’s the thing,” Moxxie said to his wife. “All of them are just simple shots to the head and then retreating to the office. No excessive planning, no dramatic kills, no crazy traps to kill the humans, and Blitzo doesn’t even look like he’s enjoying it. He always has that stoic expression on his face. Like he lost all his drive and emotions all of a sudden like some kind of robot.”

“He even has it at home,” Loona pitched in with a heavy sigh. She didn’t want to say this, but she knew that they had to know if they were going to fix Blitzo. “I’ve tried to get a reaction out of him like playing his favorite movie, messing up his stuffed horses' collection, I even called him... _ Dad,  _ at one point, but he didn’t even look at me with stars in his eyes when I said that.”

Loona's number of times calling Blitzo  _ “Dad”  _ or  _ “Father” _ was a handful, and she didn’t use them lightly. Because of that, Blitzo would jump with joy whenever he heard Loona call him that any time of the day. But for the first time, he didn’t react at all and just talked to her like it was... _ normal.  _

It honestly kind of hurt when he did that.

“If he’s not even reacting to that, then it must be serious,” Moxxie pondered deeply. 

Millie gasped with worry. “You don’t think he’s dying with some kind of illness, do you?”

That made Moxxie and Loona both stare at the worried imp with wide eyes. Technically, you could die from an illness in Hell (Or a dozen other ways), but even then, you were bound to come back to life from it. Unless it was some super-rare virus that could kill you permanently that none of them knew existed. 

“N-no way!” Loona shouted, shaking her head. “I-I would smell it if he was sick! This nose isn’t just for show, you know!” 

“Well...Loona, it kinda makes the most sense...” Moxxie muttered, rubbing the back of his head. “I mean, people do kinda go through a depression when they find out they only have a few days or weeks to live.”

_ “My Dad is not dying!”  _ Loona growled, which caused both imps to back away slowly. They suddenly heard the office’s front door open, and she scoffed. “You know what?! Fuck it! I’m going to ask him myself!”

Marching out of the meeting room, Loona nearly kicked the door off and made her way towards her father. He was about to enter his office until Loona put her paw on the door and prevented him from entering. Raising an eyebrow, Blitzo stared into Loona’s face as she put her other paw on her hip and glared. “Okay, Blitzo. What’s going on?”

“What are you talking about?” Blitzo asked. 

“You’ve been acting weird for days now! You’re ignoring me, acting nice to Moxxie, and you’re looking like you’re going to keel over any day now!” Loona pointed out while hoping the last one was not true. “What’s wrong with you? Sick? Dying? Debt? Time of the month?”

“It’s nothing, Loona,” Blitzo said, pushing her arm away and opening his office.

“Bullshit!” Loona shouted growling. “You’re acting like you just found out that you and Stolas were going to get marr-”

_ “I SAID IT’S FUCKING NOTHING SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!”  _

Loona could hear Moxxie and Millie gasp in shock as the hellhound felt like she been shot in the face from that sudden verbal attack. If it were anyone else, Loona would have been mauling all over his corpse in a second. But this was Blitzo, her father, who pretty much adored her more than anything. The fact that this was him yelling and cursing at her left Loona too stunned to say or do anything. 

For the first time in days, the entire crew saw an emotion out of the stoic Blitzo, only it was absolute fury and directed at Loona of all demons. Gulping, Loona suddenly felt like a little puppy again as Blitzo marched over to her and pointed at her face with a look in his eyes that made it clear he wasn’t going to be taking any shit. “Listen here, Loona! And this goes to the rest of you!” He said while glancing at the frightened imp couple. “What is going on is just my business and my business only! If you have any problems with that, the door is right over there, so you can drag your sorry asses out and  _ not come back! _ ”

“Sir, we just-”

“Don’t ‘sir’ me, Moxxie! Just mind your own goddamn business!” Blitzo shouted.  _ “Now get back to work and leave me the hell alone!” _

He turned around back to his office and slammed the door behind him. Loona, stumbling about, landed on the office couch and held a paw to her heart to try and calm it down. Millie was right by her side as she started comforting the hellhound. “You okay, Loona?”

“I...he...I don’t....” Loona tried to say something, but her brain wasn’t processing.

Millie reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. “Here, sweetie. Dry your eyes.”

“Eyes?” Loona asked before touching her cheek and felt wet tears coming down her cheeks. She didn’t even notice until Millie pointed it out. She accepted the handkerchief to clear her face, but she still couldn't stop shedding tears. “He yelled at me...my dad never yells at me...”

Moxxie walked over and glared down at the floor with his fists clenched. “We need to get someone to open him up.”

“Like who?” Millie asked.

“...let’s get Prince Stolas. He’s the only one I can think of.”

***

Being a prince with access to the human world had its upsides, such as finding new books that you couldn’t get anywhere else. He flipped the page of the book known as  _ “The Lord of the Flies” _ with amusement. Mostly because he knew the so-called “Lord of The Flies” in real life and wondered if Lord Beelzebub knew the writer had him as a symbolic antagonist for a bunch of young English boys trapped on an island. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang, and he levitated it to his ear. “Prince Stolas speaking.”

_ “Um, greetings, your Majesty. This is Moxxie from I.M.P.” _

“Oh? Moxxie? This is a surprise. Why are you calling me and not Blitzo?” 

_ “Well, I’m calling you because this is about Blitzo.” _

“Oh, do tell?” Stolas asked, quickly closing his book as he put his focus on the phone. No book could match his delighting in hanging out with his favorite imp. “Is everything alright?”

_ “No, your Majesty. I’m afraid something is...wrong, and we don’t know what it is.” _

Concerned, Stolas got out of his chair and pulled off his reading glasses. “Is he sick? Did he get injured on a job? Don’t tell me he got kidnapped again?!” 

_ “None of those things happened,” _ Moxxie answered.  _ “It’s just that...Blitzo’s been acting strange. We think something happened, but he’s refusing to tell any of us what’s going on! We were kinda hoping you could talk to him since none of us can without him bursting out on us!” _

“Surely, it can’t be that bad?” Stolas asked.

_ “...Sir, he  _ **_yelled_ ** _ at Loona.” _

Stolas’s four eyes widened as soon as he heard this as warning bells went off in his head. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

***

After making sure that he had no plans for the evening, Stolas quickly got his cloak and hat before summoning a portal to the headquarters of I.M.P. It’s three employees were already waiting there for him with worried looks. There was a sense of coldness and silent fear in the office that Stolas could feel around him, which put him off the edge.

“Is everyone alright?” Stolas asked, walking towards the three. 

“We’re fine...” Loona muttered before turning away. He knew from his experiences with Octavia that such a tone and body behavior meant “I’m not okay, but I don’t walk to talk about it.”

“He’s in his office. Maybe you can talk to him and get him to say something?” Moxxie said, pointing to the office of his lover. 

“No worries,” Stolas said with a confident smile. “I’m sure that whatever is troubling Blitzo, I can fish it out of him and then we can fix it.” 

He strolled over to the door and knocked on it a few times before opening it wide open. “Oh, Blitzy! It’s me! I just decided to come over for a bit and-

**_BANG!_ **

Everyone but Stolas hit the deck as soon as the gunshot went off. A vase across the room broke into pieces. Three sets of wide eyes looked towards the door where Stolas just stood there, confused at first but then surprised upon feeling the bullet graze his ear. Not that it would have hurt, it would take more than a simple gunshot even to phase him, but the fact that Blitzo was glaring at him with his flintlock pistol aimed at him gave Stolas pause. 

“B-Blitzo?” Stolas asked, still shocked by the fact that his friend shot him. “W-what was that ab-”

“Get the fuck out.”

Narrowing his eyes, Stolas shut the door behind him before marching up to Blitzo and pushing the gun away. “Oh no you don’t. Not until we discuss what happened. You don’t go aiming guns at your friends, Blitzo, especially since you could have shot one of your employees back there by accident!”

“I was aiming for you,” Blitzo muttered, tossing his gun away.

Ignoring that statement, Stolas shook his head. “A single shot from such a weapon would do nothing to me, Blitzy, and you know it.”

“Blitzo,” the imp answered, growling. “Call me, Blitzo. Don’t  _ fucking  _ call me by that name again.”

“B-But Blitzy-”

_ “Blitzo!” _

“Okay! Blitzo!” Stolas said, putting his hands up. He started to sweat at the back of his forehead by the sheer hated glare he was getting from the imp. It was almost as bad as his wife’s. No, it was worse because his wife had always hated him, but Blitzo never looked at him like he wanted to attack him. It confused and hurt him to see his beloved imp staring at him with such anger that he felt his heart racing. “L-Look, it’s clear something is wrong, and your family is worried about you. I’m worried about you.”

Blitzo snorted. “Like you give a shit. I’m just someone you can fuck around with and stick it up with your wife before going to your next exciting lover.”

“What? That’s nonsense! Of course, I care about you, Blitzo,” Stolas said, slowly coming forward. “You’re important to me.”

“...really?” Blitzo muttered, keeping his head down.

“Yes,” Stolas put his hands on the desk. “Don’t you believe me?”

There was a long silence between the two as Stolas held his breath. Then Blitzo slowly got up from his desk and made his way to the back of his office, where he picked up a book. Stolas quickly recognized it as the book used to travel to the human world and wondered why Blitzo was grabbing it. To his shock, Blitzo handed it over to Stolas, who took it in his talons. 

“Take it.”

“Um, I don’t understand.”

“What’s it look like, you dumbass? I’m giving you the fucking book,” Blitzo muttered as he sat back down. 

“But I don’t need it at the moment,” Stolas said, holding it back out. “Don’t you need it for your job? We agreed you could have it except for one day of the month.”

“...I don’t need it anymore because I’m ending the deal,” Blitzo answered as he looked at a shocked Stolas with sorrowful eyes. “You know...for a good while, I actually thought you liked me...I guess that’s my life lesson, trusting people when I shouldn’t...they always fucking hurt you in the end...”

“H-hurt you?” Stolas asked, cradling the book in his arms. “I...I never hurt you, Blitzo! Never! Wh-what did I do?! Tell me!”

“You know what you did,” Blitzo muttered as he pointed to the door. “Now go! Take your book and never come back because I never want to see you again, Stolas Goetia! Not now! Not ever!  _ Just take your fucking book and leave!” _

“But...Blitzo, I don’t understand!” Stolas now felt tears coming down his cheeks as he tried to breathe. This wasn’t happening. This  _ couldn’t _ be happening. The owl demon tried to think of what he could have done to get Blitzo to do this. He knew he had been too forthcoming and perverted at first in their relationship, but he had slowed it down. Got to know Blitzo for who he was and show his real self to the imp. All the adventures they had, the places they’ve been to, the fun times they had were memories Stolas treasured in his millennia's long life. Now they were all... **_over?_ **

But over for what?!

“Stolas...whatever we had...whatever I  _ thought  _ we had is over...” Blitzo muttered as he turned away from the demon with his chair. “Please...just go away...”

“...what about your company? Your employees? You need the book to work,” Stolas muttered, wiping the tears from his face.

“...I guess then the company is dead,” Blitzo whispered, but deep down, Stolas swore he heard a sobbing cry of his own. “As is...us...”

Heartbroken, the owl prince couldn't find any more words to speak as he slowly walked away until he was outside the door. Waiting for him were three equally stunned ex-employees who overheard everything. He tried to say something, but all that escaped from his mouth was another sob before he opened a portal to his room before collapsing onto his bed, where he started crying. He hugged the book in his chest while mourning for his broken heart and cursing himself for whatever it was that ruined the most precious thing Stolas had going for him.

***

It had been two weeks, and Octavia's Dad hadn’t come out since. He just sat there in his bed, refusing anyone save for one of the imp butlers. The only thing her father requested was food, water, and tons of ice cream, but nothing else. From what the butler reported, her father had done nothing but sob every day and night while holding onto a book and muttering to himself. Through all the blubbering and wailing, there were a few words that the imp servant was able to make out, and one of them caught Octavia’s attention: “Blitzo.”

She didn’t know what it was that the imp had done that caused her father to act like a broken shell of his former self, but Octavia was determined to get some answers. That was until Loona called her to discuss a way to fix both their broken fathers. Apparently, Blitzo was also doing the same thing as her father, only with booze and many angry words with his tears. The two girls agreed, with Moxxie and Millie, to meet at their office to find a way to fix whatever was going on between them.

“What the actual fuck did your Dad do to mine?!” Loona demanded, growling at the princess, who hooted back.

“What the fuck did your idiotic Dad to mine?!” 

“Will you both just shut up!” Millie shouted, getting the two to turn away in a huff. “We need to focus! Something happened that caused Blitzo to break it up with Stolas! Something so bad that he just told us that he’s ending the company and if we don’t figure out what happened and fix it, not only are we all going to be out of a job-”

“Save for me,” Octavia pointed out.

“-but both of them are going to continue acting like some broken-hearted pussy in a bad soap opera!” Millie finished while taking a deep breath.

“Okay, but what do we do to get them to make up? I mean, we don’t even know what Stolas did that made Blitzo so upset,” Moxxie said, shrugging his shoulders.

“How do we know it's even from my dad?” Octavia asked, crossing her arms. “What if this is on Blitzo...like someone found out about their relationship and is blackmailing him?”

“No offense, Octavia, but your dad kinda has made his affections pretty public ever since they hooked up,” Millie pointed out, which the princess soon nodded her head in agreement. “Nope, we’re just going to do this the old fashioned way!”

“Which is?” Loona asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Trap them in a room together and hope for the best!”

***

Blitzo knew he was pathetic, crying like a bitch and drinking cheap booze while watching romance films. He didn’t know what else to do other than lay on the couch and gain weight. In all honesty, he was still kicking himself for giving up that book and pretty much letting his company fall into decline for refusing to use it again. Now they would have to go back to being a regular dime dozen assassination company without anything special to back them up. 

There was a part of him, and he would deny just how big it was, that wanted to go back to Stolas and try to fix things. But then he thought about that stupid pheonix and how Stolas just got to nuzzling and kissing the pretty bird like a new pet. He growled and threw the bottle in his hand against the wall upon thinking just how Stolas was probably screaming whatever his name was as his feathery ass was getting pounded by that  _ whores  _ cock.

Blitzo covered his face with a pillow in an attempt to smother himself to sleep when his phone started ringing. Grumbling, he picked it up and answered, “Hello?”

_ “Blitzo! You gotta help us!”  _ Moxxie shouted on the other line as gunfire echoed in the back. 

“Moxxie? What’s going on?” Blitzo asked, getting up as he heard Millie shouting in pain.

_ “Some of our previous targets have found out about us and started attacking us! We took cover in an abandoned warehouse and-Shit! Loona, get down!”  _

“Wait, Loona?! Is she okay?! Where are you?!” Blitzo shouted as he quickly started rushing to the closet and pulled out a shotgun, AR-15, and a few pistols with ammo clips.

_ “We’re at the warehouse at the ironclad district! Number 16! Hurry!”  _ Moxxie shouted before the call suddenly came to an end by gunfire.

Cursing, Blitzo armed himself, made a dive for his car out the window, and landed on it with a perfect flip. Rolling to the driver’s side, he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot of his apartment complex at full speed without any care of slowing down.

***

By the time Blitzo arrived at the scene, there was no gunfire or sounds of explosions, which only made him worry more. The idea that his team could be hurt or worse by those assholes they’ve taken down in the past made him smash through the steel gates before skidding to a halt. It wasn’t the first time he and his team had to deal with past victims who arrived in Hell seeking retribution for their deaths, but never had they been organized to take on all three of his employees at once. Each of them was skilled at killing on their own, but if all three of them were in trouble...

Loading up his shotgun shells, Blitzo pumped it and started rushing down the empty lot for the location of Warehouse 16. It took him only ten minutes to find it, and there was still no sound of any action. Pressing his back against the wall next to one of the doors, he slowly opened it before sweeping the local area for any targets. 

Slowly, Blitzo made his way to the center of the warehouse. “Loona?! Moxxie?! Millie?! Are you here?!”

There was no answer, and the further Blitzo checked, the more he began to notice something. There was no sign of any struggle in the vicinity. No bullet holes. No destroyed environments. Not even a blood splatter here or there. 

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light as Blitzo aimed his shotgun only to nearly drop it when he saw a familiar figure come out of a portal. His wings fully stretched and flames summoned into his talons, a red-eyed raging Stolas emerged from a portal looking ready to burn all of Hell.

**_“Unhand my daughter this instant, or else I’ll..._ ** Blitzo?”

“Stolas?”

“What are you doing here?!” The two of them asked in disbelief.

“I’m trying to save my employees!” Blitzo answered as he pointed to himself. “Moxxie called me and told me they were under attack.”

“That’s funny,” Stolas said, powering down and scratching his head. “Octavia told me she was being kidnapped by some demons who wanted to sell her to Valentino.” 

The two’s eyes widened before the realization hit them both at the same time. Blitzo cursed and fired a shot at a nearby crate. “Son of a bitch, they tricked us. I’m going to kill them and-”

Suddenly a big wave of blue light washed over the two surprised demons who stood there as they waited for something to happen, but nothing appeared to have changed. Curious, Blitzo touched himself in various locations, but everything seemed to be in place. “Um, what just happened?”

“That felt like a...oh dear,” Stolas whispered.

“What? What happened?” Blitzo asked, upset that he was talking to the last guy he wanted to see right now. Stolas ignored him and walked over to one of the nearby doors leading outside. “Hey! I’m talking here!”

Opening the door, Stolas sighed and slowly backed away, revealing a strange blue energy field, preventing them from escaping. “I thought I recognized that spell. We’ve been magically shielded inside the warehouse. No doubt by your friends and my daughter to get us to talk together.”

“Oh, that’s just peachy,” Blitzo grumbled. “Can’t you just summon a portal and get us out of here?”

“No, it prevents anyone from escaping from such a means, too,” Stolas said, sighing. “I could break the spell with my power alone, but the backlash would end up hurting the spell caster, and I don’t think we want to do that to our loved ones now, do we?”

“Great, so I’m stuck with you. Maybe I should shoot myself and revive later, so I don’t have to put up with this,” Blitzo grumbled as he stared at his shotgun. At least until it, along with his other weapons, were summoned away by Stolas, who casually crushed them with his power and tossed them aside like trash. “Or not.”

“Regardless, I think the point is that they wish for us to talk, and I am inclined to agree with them,” Stolas said, calmly but his trembling beak lips were easily noticeable. “Blitzo...”

“No, I don’t want to talk to you!” Blitzo cried out as he tried to walk away, but a flash of speed later and Stolas was right in front of him.  _ “Get away from me!”  _

“...No,” Stolas answered firmly.

“What?” Blitzo growled.

“No,” Stolas repeated as he bent down and focused all four of his eyes on Blitzo. “You and I are going to talk. I don’t know what has made you so angry at me, but you are going to tell me so I can figure out what it is and fix it!”

“Oh, you think that’s just going to happen?! Fix this, and everything goes back to normal?!” Blitzo shouted, poking at Stolas’s chest. “Give me a break! I know what I am to you, Stolas! Just another bed partner who's no different than anyone else you've had in that asshole of yours!”

“That’s not true! Blitzo!” Stolas shrieked, his wings flaring up.

“Why should I believe you?!” Blitzo shouted

_ “Because I love you!”  _

The sentence echoed across the entire warehouse as Blitzo felt his whole body freeze up. Stolas...loved him? He stared at the owl demon to see if he was kidding, but the stance and glare he was giving, the full emotional expression on his face, all screamed the truth. But that couldn’t be real. Could it?

“You...love me?” Blitzo asked in disbelief.

“Yes, Blitzo,” Stolas confessed with a small smile as he wiped his misty eyes. “I don’t know what has made you think that I just see you as some kind of toy to use as sex, but it's not true. Ever since we first met, I’ve been attracted to you. Sure, I used the book to get to know you physically, but I’ve gotten to know the real you since then. Do you think I would take you out for dinner, go around the human world, and invite you to my parties and events just because you were a good bed partner? I did it because I wanted to know you and show how much I cared about you. Even now, after hurting me, I still want to be with you. There has been no other demon in Hell that I’ve felt such a need to spend the rest of my life with other than you.”

“...then why?” Blitzo muttered, lowering his head to hide his growing tears. “Why did you hug him?! Why did you kiss him?!  _ Why did you show that royal asshole the same love you show me?!” _

Shocked, Stolas asked, “Who are you talking about?”

“That stupid pheonix you had in your house that day! The one you were sharing tea with! I saw you hug and nuzzle him! I saw you kiss him on the cheek! If you loved me then-”

“Blitzo, that was my cousin.”

...

...

...

“...what?” Blitzo asked, eyes widened.

“That was Marquis Phenex,” Stolas answered with a smile slowly forming as Blitzo suddenly found his cheeks turning red. “He’s my cousin once removed. He just returned from putting down a rebellion in the Ring of Treachery, and I was overjoyed in seeing him again since we're close. That was just family affection, Blitzo. He's not my lover. You are. Always and forever.”

With his eyes widened, Blitzo tried to say something but found himself unable to speak. With a soft smirk, Stolas slowly walked over and raised Blitzo’s head with his finger and asked, “Blitzy? Was all this over a misunderstanding?”

“...goddamnit,” Blitzo muttered as he slowly backed away before leaning against another large crate. He covered his face while slowly sliding down until he was on rump while silently shedding tears. All of this was just...a misunderstanding? He yelled at his daughter, his co-workers, hurt Stolas, and nearly destroyed his company...over something that wasn't even real? 

For the first time in his life, Blitzo felt like an utter scumbag and began to sob. He hurt all of the people in life with a stupid temper tantrum because he assumed the worst of something instead of looking further into it. 

“I...I...I’m s-sorry...” he wailed, feeling so pathetic right now as he hugged his knees.

“Shh,” Stolas whispered as he knelt down and gently held Blitzo against his chest. “It’s okay...”

“No...no it’s not...” Blitzo whispered, gripping his feathered body. “I...I said...Loona...I yelled at her...you and I...I just...” 

“It’s okay. I forgive you, Blitzo,” Stolas whispered as he stroked his horns. “We all make mistakes.”

“...I thought I lost you...” Blitzo rubbed his eyes and stared into those big gentle red owl eyes that made his heart skip. “I thought...you just...didn’t want me anymore or...”

“Blitzy,” Stolas said firmly. “You can say it. I’ve done so, and I know you want to do it as well.”

Blitzo took a deep breath and shook his head. “Fine, you want me to be cliche. Here it is. I love you too, you owl bastard.” He poked Stolas on the chest. “I don’t know how you fucking did it, you asshole, but you finally made me fall in love with someone. So take it with pride, alright?”

Stolas’s response was to gently press his beak against Blitzo’s lips, to which the imp responded in kind by wrapping his arms around the neck of his, now official, boyfriend. For the two, it was like getting a warm wash of energy through their souls as all the sorrow and anger they held for the past few weeks quickly faded away. 

Blitzo slowly opened his eyes before spotting something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned and saw what it was, he ended the kiss and shouted, “Are you  _ fucking  _ filming us?!”

“Payback’s a bitch, right Boss?” Asked a grinning Moxxie, who was holding a video camera. Next to him was a teary-eyed and happy Millie while both daughters of their respective fathers were silently staring at them.

“Aww, this was so romantic!” Millie cheered, clearing her eyes. “Blitzo thinks Stolas was cheating on him, then the misunderstanding causes them to break up, but then they get back together when the air is cleared and confess their love?! This is Hollywood stuff!”

“Or cliche as fucked,” Loona muttered.

Dusting himself off, Blitzo sighed before slowly walking over to his three employees while rubbing his hands. “Um, you guys? S-Sorry about...the past few weeks...I’ve kinda been an idiot.”

“Kinda?” They asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, fine! I’m a dumbass,” Blitzo shouted, throwing his hands in the air. “Look, sorry I yelled at you! What do you want?!”

“Hmm, how about you keep the company going?” Millie asked happily.

“Done.”

“And paid vacation days?” Loona asked, grinning.

“Sure.”

“And a raise for your employees?” Moxxie suggested with a smug look.

“You are not getting a-”

“Hey, Loona? How many hits do you think this will get on Voxtube?” Moxxie asked, shaking the camera.

“Hmm, a few hundred thousand at least,” Loona answered with a coy smile.

“Fine! Raises for everyone!” Blitzo shouted as he crossed his arms. “Greedy little shits...”

He then sighed before turning to Octavia, who was just staring at him with calculating eyes. “So...about your dad and me...”

“Just don’t hurt him again, or I’ll chop your dick off and feed it to a Cerberus,” Octavia said, rolling her eyes. “Of course, I don’t know how Mom’s going to take all this.”

“You let me worry about her, Octavia,” Stolas said, walking over and hugging his daughter. “I promise you that no matter what happens, we’ll find some way to be a family still.”

“I’ll hold you to that, but I’m not calling him ‘dad’ as well,” Octavia muttered.

“Yeah, that’s my job,” Loona snorted. 

“Alright, now that we’re all hugs and kisses, do you guys mind if we get out of here?” Blitzo asked, but before he could do anything, he was suddenly gripped by Stolas and forced to face the grinning owl. 

“Oh, no, you don’t. You and I are going to have a  _ nice long  _ conversation in my bed for the next few hours,” Stolas said with a leering glare. “And I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Before Blitzo could say anything, a portal opened right below the two lovers, which sent them crashing into Stolas’s bed in his bedroom. Immediately, the owl demon’s lips latched on to Blitzo, who soon found himself lost in their taste, and the two began shedding their clothes off each other. Weeks of anger, sorrow, joy, and passion were slowly unleashed as Stolas nipped Blitzo’s neck with soft coos while the imp held onto his lover’s naked feathered ass and gripped it so hard he drew blood.

...All while the portal was still open, and the four in the warehouse stared down at the scene with wide eyes.

“...Anyone want to get drunk to forget seeing this?” Loona asked.

“Yes,” All three said as they left the premise in a hurry just as Blitzo started screaming Stolas’ name.


	2. BloodSeiryu Wrote A Sex Sequal

So yeah, writer BloodSeiryu liked this fic so much that they wrote a sequel which is about Blitzo and Stolas having sex right after making up. They asked if they could write it and I said they could go ahead. You can find it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677156>

If you're wondering why I personally don't write sex scenes its that I'm not good at writing them. Romance I can do. Sex? Eh, not really.


End file.
